


Sharing isn't  so hard

by Damien, Harlow (Damien)



Series: /r/nosleep fanfics [5]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Black Wild One Cum, Bukkake, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Gratuitous Smut, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moth and Warin are obsessed with Leah's tits, Moth has two penises, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Human Genitalia, Prehensile Cryptid Dick, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Warin can't hold Colt Form because he's a horny virgin, Wild One Moth, Wild One Warin, a tiny hint of pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: It's kind of an obsession for him, the Mime really wants to show the Cowboy that they can have exactly what they both want. Leah just happens to be in the middle of that, the focus of both Pretenders.
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin/Leah/Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: /r/nosleep fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699717
Kudos: 24





	Sharing isn't  so hard

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I say I'm not gonna be writing something, I end up doing it later. Mind the tags, and enjoy your stay.

Leah never seriously put any thought toward being with anyone from the Park. The guys were too much like older brothers to her, and she had no interest, sexually, in any of the gals. The thought of any of the pretenders made her laugh, especially the idea of the mime. It was silly, she insisted, to think of doing anything like that with anything like that. They probably didn’t even have genitals like normal humans, if they had anything at all.

Leah had been walking through the park the first time something happened. She’d gone under a sign, and suddenly she felt her shirt yanked up, trapping her arms. She screamed, her voice only second to Anne’s in volume, and the Cowboy came running from wherever he’d been lurking. Leah’s tummy, the scar of a belly button ring she’d gotten in college that had healed over, a few freckles, and the bottom of her bra were visible immediately, and he took note of it. But, he shook his head at the Mime, who dropped the shirt. The Cowboy twisted his face into a look of anger, and that was the first thing Leah saw as she ran, face hot, away from the both of them. Mitchell had called Anne over, and he walked Leah off while Anne yelled at her pretender.

It didn’t take long for her to forget about looking up every time she walked under something, maybe a week, and the Mime decided to take advantage of it. The Cowboy was riding past on the top of the stage coach, and Leah was walking under the sign for Twin Vale. It took almost no effort for the Mime to yank her shirt up, this time showing the majority of a very nice bra. It showed way more of her breasts than most of her bras, and the lace was eye catching, unfortunately for her. She grabbed for the Mime’s wrist and tugged, only managing to lift herself off the ground rather than tugging him down with her. The Cowboy openly stared, a blush coming up on his face as his ride rolled around a curve in the path and the Mime finally released her. She was mad, and she yelled at him before Mitchell came to check out the commotion and pulled her away before she did something stupid.

The third time he tried it, Leah was ready. She’d been wearing shirts over tank tops, and she slipped out of the shirt, leaving the Mime holding it. He stared at it, then at her, with evident confusion.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She asked, getting a head tilt in return. “Are you trying to embarrass me, or something? Are you just trying to see boobs because you can’t use Google? What the fuck are you doing?” She asked, her voice raising in volume and pitch as she continued. “Just give me a reason, please, and I won’t punch you in the face the next time you’re low enough for me to do it.”

The Mime nodded from his lamp post to much farther off ahead, where the Cowboy was seemingly testing out a plastic glider he’d found, something to throw at Mitchell to bother his handler, presumedly.

Leah shifted her weight, holding out an empty hand. “You’re stealing my shirts for the Cowboy? I don’t think he needs them, to be honest.” The Mime rolled his eyes, skittering closer, and yanked her arm. He cupped her breasts through her tank top, his legs the only thing keeping him from being within punching distance. He looked up at the Cowboy, who had glanced over at Leah’s startled squeak, and the Mime licked his lips, squeezing her breasts one more time before releasing her and jumping from the lamp towards another one, just to get away.

Leah caught the Cowboy’s eye that time and saw the hunger before he saw her looking and blushed down to his toes, taking off just so she couldn’t look at him any more.

She was sitting on the carousel the next time, sitting side saddle on one of the horses as she looked out over the area. The Mime had been hanging out again, and He slid down the pole just to stop right above the horse. She looked up at him, and some instinct said to lean toward him. He reached out, gently cupping her left breast, and she let out the tiniest moan. She blushed hard, but it felt nice and as far as she knew, most of the other actors had left for home already, so there was probably no issue with it. She leaned into it, and he brought his other hand down to grab her other breast. He was practically massaging them when the carousel rotated and let Leah see a very confused looking Cowboy blushing hard and openly staring. She had no idea what to do, so she raised her hand in an awkward wave, only to have him seemingly deflate a little and wander off this time.

She let the mime keep touching her tits, but the second that he tried to kiss her, she bolted from the whole section. That was her line, and it wasn’t one she could ever see herself crossing. Especially with the way the drool of both of those pretenders looked.

Things got shaken up one night when Leah had stayed to play flashlight tag with her coworkers. The park was huge and perfect for it, they just had to hope that Dale didn’t find out because it was probably against some kind of rule he had. She was in her black yoga pants and a dark, skintight turtleneck, her dark hair loose for once because it might help hide her if people just caught a glimpse of her.

She’d been walking past the porch of one of the stores, looking for a good hiding place, when a hand reached out and pulled her in. A tall body pressed against her, pressing her back to his chest, and she felt strong hands go to her chest, but with her unable to look back because of how he was holding her. She knew, for sure, it wasn’t the Mime just by hand size and height, and she doubted it was Mitchell because he’d seen her changing when he’d poked his head into the Horror section’s break room and he’d looked away immediately and left. She tried to lean back and look, but he wrapped his arm across her shoulders, keeping her in place. The fingers felt a little long and sharp, like they came to talon points instead of soft fingertips, but she didn’t fight, not with the thing holding her. She let herself enjoy the contact, leaning against the slim frame behind her. It felt like it was thinning as she felt the hands explore her chest. She definitely felt him moving behind her, but she couldn’t tell. The familiar feeling of something getting hard and pressing against her ass was the only thing that told her it was a guy, but a real tall one. Nobody who worked at the park was that tall, as far as she knew, but she also knew she could get out of the hold any second if she needed to.

She heard footsteps a few streets over, then saw a beam sweep over one of the buildings nearby. The person who had been squeezing her tits a little rougher than she’d normally like yanked their hands back and slipped away before she could even turn to look, and she tucked down into a corner of the porch, the flashlight sweeping over her but not stopping. Maxine ran past, flicking her flashlight on and off as she looked around.

One morning when she went in early to try and look around the park for the next time they played flashlight tag, the cowboy and the mime seemed caught in an animated conversation when she walked somewhat nearby. They were gesturing and making faces, and when she shifted her weight, both heads snapped toward her. They looked back to make eye contact, the Cowboy’s eyebrow shooting up and the mime’s smile widening just a little past what Leah was okay with. She raised her hands, taking a step back. “Whoa, I don’t like the look either of you just gave me.”

The Cowboy grabbed one arm, while the Mime grabbed her other arm, guiding her into one of the buildings that would stay empty until the park reopened to the public, some kind of gift shop judging by the shelving but everything was packed away somewhere safe. She looked between them, and both of the pretenders seemed to be looking at her then the other.

Leah stumbled away from them, turning to face them. “Okay, I know you both can’t talk or whatever, but I need answers. What the hell’s going on?” She looked between them, noticing them both looking at her chest then back to her face. “Wait, is this about my boobs? Seriously?”

The Cowboy blushed pretty hard, but the Mime just nodded. She crossed her arms under her chest. “Have you guys not heard of consent before? I know you can’t just ask, but like… somehow, you should ask.” The Cowboy stepped closer, his body seemingly slightly stretched out. He made a questioning look, his hand hovering over her chest. She nodded, and he gently cupped her breast. The Mime stepped up, about to just grab, then the Cowboy slapped his hand. The Mime did a more theatrical version, but he seemed to bow to ask for consent, and Leah nodded to him.

The two hands on her chest were so different. The Cowboy’s hands were bigger, thinner fingered, and gentle to a fault, and the Mime’s small hand was squeezing like he hadn’t been able to ever touch a boob in his life. The Cowboy leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck, then gave her the confused look again. “My body, not my face. Same for you, Mime. I don’t mind kisses anywhere but my face, honestly.” The Mime pressed little kisses up toward her ear, then gently nipped it, pulling away with a smile. He tilted his head, and Leah nodded. “Okay, a little biting, but no blood, either of you. And no marks, if you can help it. I don’t exactly want to have to talk to Dale about why I have a ton of hickeys.”

The Cowboy tugged the bottom of her shirt with his free hand, looking Leah in the eyes while waiting. “Off? Actually, yes please.” She let him pull up the shirt, feeling a little self-conscious until the dual looks of hunger were turned toward her. The Cowboy slid her bra strap down, gently biting on her shoulder just shy of hard enough to leave a mark. The Mime did the same thing, definitely leaving a mark just far enough down that it wouldn’t peek out of the neckline of her t-shirt. “Fuck, that actually feels really good. If you do anything I don’t like, I’ll tell you. But stop means stop, or I’ll scream and punch both of you.” Both nodded as they kissed over her bared skin, and the Cowboy’s hands were shaking. It took a little help from the Mime, but they managed to pop her bra hooks, and she slid it off, still dressed in her skinny jeans and boots. The cowboy tugged her toward the counter, and the Mime helped her up onto it. The Cowboy slid up behind her, her head leaning on his shoulder as he toyed with her nipples. He tugged them occasionally, only repeating what he felt like got him enough positive reinforcement from her.

As the Cowboy checked out what she reacted the best to, the Mime was ghosting his fingers over her hips, then he grabbed her belt buckle, hesitating for only a second before undoing it. He had her pants undone, but sliding them down or off would be a pain with her boots on.

She tucked her legs up, looking down her body to the Mime. “Untie them, and just drop them. I wanna be able to find them if I need them.” She whispered, her head falling back to the Cowboy’s shoulder as he fought for her attention.

The mime got her shoes off and stripped her pants off with them, revealing a lot of delicious, unmarred skin. He spread her legs, pressing tiny kisses over each thigh as he moved up toward her panties, biting her inner thigh on one side enough to definitely leave a bruise. She squirmed, one hand coming up to hold the Cowboy’s forearm while her other hand stroked the Mime’s cheek. She noticed the tan of the hands on her breasts had faded, and she tipped her head back a little. He still had that cute cleft lipped grin, but the coloring was starting to go wrong. She kissed his neck, getting him to blush, and it was much more of an ashy color than it had been the other times she’d made him blush.

She heard a weird breathy sound from between her legs and realized only when she looked at him that the Mime was snickering at the Cowboy, who ducked his face to hide it against Leah’s neck.

The mime stood up, gave her a bow, then as he stood, his body contorted. He went from a rather unassuming looking guy, the kind you’d never recognize without the face paint and striped shirt, to something else, something unnatural. The lizard part of Leah’s brain told her to run, to say fuck the clothes and just sprint out of the store, out of the park, out of the state, and never turn back, but she forced it down. They’d listened when she talked, and while this was terrifying, she forced herself to relax.

The Cowboy scoffed, and Leah started laughing at the absurdity of the “Laughing Cowboy” scoffing. That broke the tension, and then the three of them were laughing. When the Mime grabbed her panties, though, she remembered what the plan was. She sat up, eyeing the Mime’s pants. The Cowboy seemed a little put out as she leaned away from him, his color starting to return to normal, but when she got the Mime’s pants opened, she rolled over to lay on her stomach and she undid his pants too. She slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles there move and shift. The pubes that she expected to be a dark blonde like the Cowboy’s normal appearance were instead white, and when she looked at him, his hair had faded from the blonde color she’d gotten used to, into a pale whiteish color. His naturally tanned skin, presumably from the sun, had faded into an unnaturally grey color. She tugged at his pants, trying to see what he had in there.

The skin of his cock was fading to match to the rest of his body, and its shape was even changing. She grabbed it, giving it a gentle stroke as she watched it change. Most human dicks look about the same, maybe one’s a little thicker, or shorter, or one’s cut while another’s intact, but more or less, they look alike. That wasn’t true after a few seconds of Leah stroking the Cowboy’s cock, especially once he stopped clinging to his normal appearance. It flared at the tip instead of having a head like normal, and a ring of tiny bumps or spikes or something surrounded it. The shaft had spots where it thinned, only to widen back immediately, making it look more like a sex toy than an actual dick. In each of those thinner spots, she felt another ring of the little bumps, and she ran her fingers over them carefully, making sure they wouldn’t hurt her, but they flexed with her finger movement, and they seemed soft enough. A droplet of something dribbled down from the slit in his tip as she examined his cock, and she felt a little rude. She started stroking properly, letting her hand gently rub over the little spikes.

She looked over her shoulder, only to see the thing that was the Mime had taken off his suspenders and his pants were slung low on his hips. Instead of one dick, though, he had two and they were both hard. The top one was a little slimmer, but they both came to a rounded point, with a swirl of studs like the Cowboy’s cock, the smooth spots much less frequent and the bigger one was definitely thick enough to show which one would be going in where. He spread her cheeks, then spat straight onto her hole. She squirmed, the feeling both degrading and uncomfortable, especially with how it seemed to tingle, but the Cowboy ran his nails through her hair, pulling her attention toward him.

The mime slipped one of his fingers into her ass, using his surprisingly thick saliva as lube, and it definitely worked better than her ex boyfriend’s human saliva had back in high school. She slid close enough to taste the Cowboy’s cock, then sucked it into her mouth. She wasn’t surprised when he hesitated before pushing all the way into her mouth, but when he did, she was thankful. It was a weird sensation, feeling it in her mouth and throat, but she was managing just fine, until the Mime pulled out his finger to spit again and spread her open more with two fingers. She tensed a little, not used to the feeling, and the only thing that kept her from fighting was the Mime’s other hand rubbing her lower back and the Cowboy gently playing with her hair as she sucked his cock.

The mime yanked out both of his fingers and pressed the tip of his pointed cock in instead. It slid in fine, but then he lined up the second with her pussy, and Leah had a moment of fear again. These weren’t people, they had stopped even trying to look like people, and she was about to have all three holes filled by them. She didn’t even know their names, she only knew that she had about a quarter of a second to decide if she didn’t want him in her vagina, but she really, really did. He started to thrust in and out of her slowly, pulling almost all the way out and pushing until he was completely buried in her. If she hadn’t lost the ability for higher thought immediately, she’d have said he was trying to find what she liked. When he sped up, she felt a movement, more than just thrusting going in and out, and it felt like his cock was moving inside her. She must have made a face, because the Cowboy started laughing.

Behind her, she heard that weird breathy sound she guessed was the Mime’s laugh, then felt his hips still as the movements continued. She blushed hard, it was the strangest thing she’d ever felt in her life but on the other hand, it felt amazing. Every time she squirmed, every time she made a little sound, he memorized it, learning the spots she liked rubbed over, the ones that she wanted his tip to press against, and he finally started thrusting again. It added more, somehow, and she could tell she was moaning, she could feel the Cowboy’s hand in her hair tense as he let out a groan, but it took him yanking her hair for her to start putting active effort into the blowjob she was supposed to be giving, rather than just letting him fuck her face.

His free hand ghosted over the blank parts of her back, the spaces without tattoos, and he traced tiny lines with his nails, pressing just enough to raise the lines. It stung, but it really just added to the overstimulation she was feeling. She raised one hand, shoving at the cowboy’s hip to get him to pull back. He hesitated for a split second, then pulled out, his cock almost against her lips. She twisted to look back at the Mime, her cheeks still red. “If you don’t touch my clit soon I’m gonna kick both of you out and do it myself. And you could maybe slap my ass, if you wanted.” She was so embarrassed she just went back to work, ignoring the look the Cowboy was giving her. He leaned over her, bringing his hand down on her ass and his sharp tipped fingers just barely missing accidentally stabbing her or something. The Mime gave a little chuckle, and the Cowboy slapped his hand down on the other cheek, straightening to be able to pull her hair, since it made her moan the first time.

The Mime walked his hand down, changing how he thrusted so he could slide his hand to touch her clit. She moved a lot more once she had that contact, practically making the Mime moving his fingers pointless. He slapped her ass with the hand she wasn’t grinding her clit on, and she arched her back. The Cowboy yanked her hair when the Mime slapped her ass again, and tears came to her eyes but she was still moaning, and she hadn’t given any sign for them to stop.

It only took them doing it one more time for her to whine and practically beg with her mouth stretched wide, trying to beg them for something they wanted to give her. The Cowboy slapped her lightly on her cheek, and she slurped loudly as she swallowed her own saliva and the precum he’d been flooding her mouth with. She felt his fingers dig into the bare spot on her shoulder as the Cowboy slammed deep into her mouth, gagging her a little before pulling out. He stepped back, practically pinching the tip of his dick to keep himself from cumming immediately, and he made a few gestures to the Mime. Leah was slid backwards, her weight supported by his surprisingly strong arms, as he dropped to the floor with her on his lap. It took some adjustment, but he didn’t need a good angle to hit her g-spot, so he let her take over and she started riding him without a second of hesitation.

The cowboy stopped in front of her, and he lifted his hat from his head and set it onto hers, just watching her. Her chin was a mess with his precum and her saliva having ran down it, there was a bite mark turning into a hickey on one shoulder, and he couldn’t help it. He bent down, leaving his own mark on her other shoulder. The Mime carefully slid his hand down to rub her clit, and Leah clenched her eyes, her moans much more obvious without the Cowboy’s cock in her mouth. He pinched her nipples, watching her, and her eyes opened, looking a little glassy. “I need,” she whined, the tears on her lash line sparkling. “I need to cum, Cowboy. Please, let me.”

The Cowboy looked to the Mime, who was seeming pretty smug as he kept Leah moaning. The Mime nodded, so the Cowboy nodded. He let go of one nipple, instead wrapping his hand around her throat and just squeezing enough to show his intent. “Fuck, yes, please Sir!” She whined, her voice getting a little loud and hysterical. He choked her, looking down as the mime’s face twisted in focus. He was doing his best to push her over the edge, and he dug his other hand into her hip, the extra pain helping Leah. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes scrunched shut, and she probably would’ve been screaming if the Cowboy wasn’t both cutting off air and blood flow when she started to orgasm. The second she sagged, he let go, slapping her face instead. Her eyes popped open, and she looked up at him. She swallowed, panting hard. “Yes, Sir?” She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

He pressed his tip to her mouth, and she went straight to sucking his cock, with the hat still in place and she resumed bouncing on the Mime’s cocks again.

It didn’t take long for the Cowboy to get really close, and she was surprised when he pulled his twitching cock out of her mouth. “Wha—“ she started, only to have his black cum land on her lip and chin. She stuck her tongue out, and he stroked himself, marking her face and chest with it. It didn’t taste great, but what it represented was hot enough for her to swallow without making a face as she licked what’d splattered onto her mouth.

She didn’t wipe any away, and she was mostly unsurprised when the Mime pushed her off him and had her kneel for him. She stroked his cocks, not sure what else to do otherwise, and he grinned down at her with that unnaturally wide smile. When his first splatter of cum hit her, it was the same black, but it didn’t feel the same. It tingled, in a not completely pleasant way. It was like concentrated toothpaste smeared on her skin, but with the strange taste that the Cowboy’s cum had too. She looked up at him, both hands still on his deflating cocks, and she tilted her head. “Good enough for you?” She asked, earning a nod. He took one of her hands, kissing the back of it, and she giggled, not surprised that once he’d straightened up, he was back to more or less what the regular Mime looked like. He did his pants back up, re-clipped the suspenders, and he seemed perfectly fine.

The cowboy, on the other hand, had managed to get back into mostly what he normally looked like, but seeing her spattered in their combined cum wasn’t helping him not want more. She looked at him, at his swelling cock, and she nodded. “Okay, quick round 2, then I have actual work to do.” The Mime shook his head, kissing the Cowboy’s cheek as he just watched. Leah dropped onto her back, watching as the Cowboy stared down at her. His thumb went straight to her clit, even before he pressed his cock into her.

While the Mime’s cocks had felt amazing and strange as hell in equal parts, somehow the studs on the Cowboy’s cock and its slightly odd shape worked perfectly. She let him set the pace, and he started off rough.

The Mime kneeled next to them, his hand going to her throat. He gently squeezed and released over and over, squeezing harder each time. He pinched her nipple hard, watching her face, then leaned over to the Cowboy as he was slamming himself into Leah. She was kind of surprised when they kissed, but when the Mime broke the kiss, the Mime pinched her nipple harder than she wanted. She fought against it, but he just moved to the other one, his focus on giving her a little pain while the Cowboy focused on her pleasure.

When she came again, he made a startled noise and pulled out quickly, his cock resting on top of her pussy as he decorated her more, the black goo standing out so much against her skin. He rubbed her hips, the closest he could do to affection without kissing her or touching either his or the Mime’s cum, and she smiled up at him, the hat tipped off behind her head.

He almost fell as he stood, but with the Mime’s help, he stood over her, his form shifting back to the normal Cowboy she liked a little too much. She watched him fix his pants, and the blush on his skin turned from the ashy grey it’d been back to a pinkish red. He reached down, and he and the Mime helped Leah up. She was a little boneless, and it took both of them to get her to sit on the counter again.

Her legs practically shook even as she sat, her mind clearing when she looked down at herself. “Oh, fuck, that’s… not great.” The Cowboy shrugged, and the Mime nodded his head toward the door. The Cowboy slipped out for a little bit, and the Mime licked a stripe of her skin clean. It was a little counterproductive with his saliva being weird, but it felt like he wanted to do it regardless.

He’d licked a few more lines over her chest by the time that the Cowboy came in, carrying a beach towel that probably had been left by a guest after the fireworks one year. She didn’t even hesitate, wiping her face first and then her body. The Cowboy’s blush hadn’t faded, but he seemed a little more confident in staying in proper form. Leah was silent until she finished cleaning herself, then she raised her head. “So, what the fuck happened? I know you guys aren’t just like, regular people, but are you like, shape shifters or something?” They both looked at each other, then shrugged. They looked at her, and in the same way, they shrugged.

Leah shook her head, holding the towel out. The Mime took it, giving Leah a kiss on the cheek before leaving with it. The Cowboy, though, let her turn her head before he kissed her cheek. He even helped her dress afterwards, holding her arms to keep her steady as she struggled into her jeans again. She tied her shoes before she finally put her shirt back on, and she looked at him. His hair was cute like this, all unruly from normally being under a hat, and she ducked down, rescuing the hat from where it’d fallen while he was fucking her. “I’m gonna keep this for a little bit, if you don’t mind. I think it looks cute on me.”

He blushed hard, swallowed, then nodded. She took it as agreement to letting her take the hat, instead of him thinking that she was absolutely stunning, especially with his hat on. She let him walk her back to her section, and she even accepted another kiss on the cheek before he left her there, him smiling without it being at someone’s expense for once.


End file.
